gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Savannah Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lady page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 03:20, November 11, 2012 Hello, Welcome I got your message on my blog. I'm surprised you were able to watch "Write Like the Wind", I was just editing it to put in a different link as the first one didn't work. As for editing Tyrion Lannister, they are pretty serious about following the series here. However, the second season of Game of Thrones included stuff from the Third book "Clash of Kings", like Brienne escorting Jamie and Tyrion meeting with Shae. Also, background stuff is ok. Anyway, I haven't been here long enough myself to be an expert. You can talk to The Dragon Demands he seems very knowledgable around here. Have fun editing.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 04:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'm a brazilian journalist writing a piece about the speculations surrounding G.R.R.M'S The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Could I send you a couple of questions on the subject? Thanks a lot! My email is jfranciscobotelho@yahoo.com.br José Francisco Botelho – Superinteressante Magazine. House Sigil boxes It is impossible to be sworn to both the Night's Watch and a noble House. Conceivably, I can see someone being from two normal Houses, i.e. the child of a marriage alliance between House Targaryen and House Tyrell might plausibly combine their heraldry, as often happened in real-life medieval coats of arms after marriage alliances; similar to how Joffrey formally changed the sigil of "House Baratheon of King's Landing" to a lion on one half and a stag on the other. But a key point is that the Night's Watch is the abandonment of all previous House allegiances. That's why it's just a solid black field instead of a picture; like the real Night's Watch, using black is denying any heraldic symbol.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)